Confusión
by Morimori-chan
Summary: [ Viñeta ] Ese, "¿y tú estás segura de tus sentimientos?" la tiene confundida. (centrado en Aoi)


**Disclaimer:** **Disclaimer: "Kakuriyo no Yadomeshi"** es propiedad de **Midori** **Yūma** e ilustrada por **Laruha.**

 **Advertencia:** La siguiente viñeta, es un ligero what if del episodio 22 del anime. Es posible que cometa Ooc (fuera de personaje) algo usual en mí, prometo mejorar. Cualquier error que encuentren, decir para editar.

* * *

 **C** onfusión

* * *

─No es justo─murmura. Posteriormente, un suspiro escapa de sus labios.

Su única intención en ese momento, era la de molestar a Hideyoshi. Lo tiene merecido tras el mal trato que él le ha dado al llegar a _Orio-ya_ pero, no espero que él fuera honesto con respecto a sus sentimientos por Nene y sin vergüenza alguna admita que le gusta la linda ratona de fuego con falta de confianza.

Está de más decir que su intento por avergonzarlo, terminó siendo un rotundo fracaso… Uno, en donde aquel energético mono fue el ganador y remarco su triunfo con aquella frase que la tiene así de mal.

Ese, "¿y tú estás segura de tus sentimientos?" la tiene confundida.

Aquella simple pregunta tiene a su cabeza hecha un lío.

Para empezar, todo mundo la llama "la esposa ogro", cuando esto, no es verdad.

Quizás ahora ya no repela cuando Ōdanna-sama le llama con ese mote y se pone a decir que lo que hace por ella son los deberes de un esposo sin embargo, aún no acepta el ser "eso" que todos le recalcan diariamente.

Tal vez las atenciones de Ōdanna-sama han hecho que le vea con otros ojos y sus sentimientos por él sean ya bajo otra perspectiva, dígase en un sentido romántico pero, el hecho o mejor dicho la razón de que ella este allí, en el reino aparente, es a causa de la cuantiosa deuda que su abuelo le heredó y por más que Ōdanna-sama trate de desviar su atención de ello, su pensar es consiente y tiene muy presente aquel importante y vital detalle.

Además, ella es una simple y banal humana que cuenta con un poco más de poder espiritual que la gran mayoría de personas. Siendo así, ¿Cuál es la razón por la que Ōdanna-sama le quiera como su esposa?

Sin embargo, siente que la verdadera razón que la tiene así, es Ginji-san.

Siente que su corazón puede olvidar por esta vez la desenfrenada locura de su abuelo, él es la única persona que la quiso en verdad… eso le lleva a creer qué su actuar tiene una razón de ser, un motivo que sigue permaneciendo oculto para ella.

Por eso, cuando quiere confiar en las palabras de Ōdanna-sama y aceptar lo que le grito qué jamás sería… la imagen de Ginji-san aparece en su mente y su corazón le duele.

No sabe si la razón de ese dolor, se debe por descubrir la verdad que lleva sospechando en el momento que Ginji-san tocó gentilmente su rostro. Aquella escueta caricia despertó el anhelo de su piel, lleva su vida buscando aquel dulce roce que le salvo la vida y si se pone a pensar, se da cuenta de que sus acciones hablan por ella más que sus palabras.

Es por su imprudencia (el saber que perdería a Ginji-san), que está aquí en _Orio-ya._

Por Ginji-san, tuvo el valor de cometer secuestro, amenazar y aunque al final su intento terminó siendo frustrado, le duele ver la aflicción en sus hermosos ojos azules. Por él es capaz de ponerse el peligro, si con ello es capaz de conseguir lo que hace falta para la ceremonia (su búsqueda por la escala de sirena es la prueba más reciente de ello) y el siempre hecho de saber que podrá preparar los platillos hechos con tesoros del océano para el _Umi-bouzu_ junto a Ginji-san, le hace extremadamente feliz.

Ahora que está en _Orio-ya_ , no ha podido ver a Ginji-san.

Las tareas que le fueron dadas por Ranmaru y las obligaciones de Ginji-san para que un festival sea un éxito, les impide verse… aún recuerda como le dolió encontrar a Ginji-san lastimado a causa de las "impurezas" y él, para protegerle prefirió estar solo a saber que podría lastimarla sin embargo, sus problemas sentimentales, preocupaciones y más, no tienen cabida en esta situación en la que ya se ve inmiscuida.

No quiere que su dilema personal preocupe a ambos _Yōkai_ , no desea que "eso" sea el causante de que la futura ceremonia salga mal, teme que fracase puesto que las consecuencias por el más mínimo error serán fatídicas para ese lugar.

─¡Aoi-san!

El llamado de Ginji-san, le saca de su pesimista pensar. Parece que es momento de ponerse a experimentar con los platillos de ambos reinos, para que su fusión traiga consigo un nuevo sabor que guste del _Umi-bouzu_ y traiga consigo la paz por los próximos cien años o más.

─Ya voy, Ginji-san─responde.

Se da un momento, inhala y exhala profundamente; lo hace para que su rostro luzca como siempre lo hace.

─Cuando todo esto acabe, hablaré con ambos.

Y con ese apenas audible murmullo, va a su encuentro con él joven zorro… con la promesa interna de que cuando todo esto acabe —espera que sea de forma afable— arreglara las dudas que yacen en su corazón.

* * *

 _Bien, finalmente puedo subir el siguiente escrito que escribí tras ver el episodio 22 del anime. En ustedes recae el si se queda así o se convierte en una pequeña historia de no más de tres capítulos —más o menos de esta longitud de palabras—, por otra parte, aunque ya me dieron tremendo spoiler he decidido que me vale y yo, seguiré escribiendo fics de Ginji x Aoi._

 _Son mi OTP y estoy acostumbrada a que la mayoría de mis ships no sean canon. Sin más, gracias por leer, ¿a alguien le gustó?_


End file.
